News UK July 2009
*The public do not have full access to over a third of England’s coastline, July 31 Natural England, July 31, 2009 Almost 1000 miles of England’s coastline is either inaccessible or lacks secure access. topic *Universities consulted on more ambitious target of halving emissions in the next ten years, July 29 HEFCE, July 29, 2009 topic *MPs call for action to protect scenic countryside from aircraft noise, July 28 Campaign to Protect Rural England, July 28, 2009 topic *Vestas occupation continues; left-wing political parties voice support, July 23 Wikinews, July 23, 2009 topic *Government to announce plans for the first big electrification of the rail network since the late 1980s, involving the London to Swansea and Liverpool to Manchester lines. July 23 Department for Transport, July 23, 2009 Work will start immediately and for Liverpool-Manchester will be completed within four years and for London-Swansea within eight years, although stages in between will be completed earlier. topic, place, place *Government announce a consultation which includes "Local authorities tackling climate change", July 21 Communities and Local Government, July 21, 2009 "The Government wants a debate on whether the idea of local carbon budgets could work for local authorities and what this might mean, building on their current responsibilities for planning, transport, building control and waste management." The consultation concerns include "ensuring councils have the powers and responsibilities they need to tackle climate change" "In setting out its carbon budgets, and policies and proposals to meet them, the Government is presenting a national routemap for the changes we need to make. For this to take root, it will need to be driven in every community across the country. We believe that people should increasingly be able to look to their local authority not only to provide established services, but also to co-ordinate, tailor and drive the development of a low carbon economy in their area, and in a way that suits their preferences. The consent built through a strong and vibrant local debate of the choices we face will be essential to make the change a success. And in setting out their ambitions for carbon, where there are clear local plans with local support, the Government would support the goal of going beyond national targets on carbon." Strengthening local democracy: Consultation, p.35 of the consultaion document topic, topic *17 Community projects aimed at reducing carbon emissions and developing clean, local energy sources to receive up to £20,000 funding, July 17 Department of Energy and Climate Change, July 17, 2009 topic, News London, News South East England, News South West England, News North West England, News North East England *48 per cent reduction in numbers of single issue carrier bags handed out in the UK, May 2006 to May 2009. Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, July 17, 2009 According to WRAP, some 5.6 billion single-use bags are still likely to be used during the current year (2009) WRAP, July 17, 2009 topic *Eco-towns - four sites to go through to the next planning phase, full public consultation and local planning approval, July 16 Communities and Local Government, July 16, 2009 They are Whitehill-Bordon in Hampshire, St Austell (China Clay) in Cornwall, Rackheath in Norfolk and North West Bicester in Oxfordshire. *Government publishes Low Carbon Transition Plan, July 15 Department of Energy and Climate Change, July 15, 2009 A 'Homes and communities' section includes "challenging 15 villages, towns or cities to be testbeds for piloting future green initiatives." topic *House of Lords Committee report on how to create better connections between people and Parliament, July 15 UK Parliament, July 15, 2009 topic *Performance of domestic wind small scale turbines highly dependent upon location say Energy Saving Trust Energy Saving Trust, (date of press release not found, presumed to be July 2009) topic, topic References Category:News UK 2009